Truth and Dream
by blackdream
Summary: The last chapter uploaded! When it comes to the end, what would Rainbow choose, her life or her friend? My very first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction. Please review for my contents and language problem. This worths so much to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alert ring rang loud enough to wake up the whole city. It was already 2:00am.

"Cinderblock! China Town! Titans, GO!!", yelled the masked leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cinderblock isn't a very good villain. I can tell.", Cyborg said sleepily, "Can We go NOW??"

Beastboy shouted while weaving his hand in the air, "Dude! Why should we go? There are so much interesting things here. Shouldn't we have a look?"

"It seems nice to stay for a while. Isn't it, Robin?" Starfire asked the leader.

Robin looked at Raven while she nodded with a little smile. He nodded to Starfire.

Soon the Titans were walking along the street. It is one of the most interesting places that they have ever been to. Although almost every people were still asleep in the chill morning, the buildings are still showing the attractive Chinese culture.

Beast Boy said proudly to Raven," I know everything about China it is in…Australia!"

Raven raised one of her eyebrows and asked annoyingly, "Where did you learn Geography? A cereal box?" Just like she had asked before.

"What is the 'ina' of 'ch'?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Um… it is China, Star. It is in Asia."

"But Beastboy told me that it is in Australia!"

The four pair of eyes stared at the green one.

"Dude! There is a girl playing tricks!!", Beastboy said to drive away there attention.

Indeed, there is a girl. She is about Raven's tall. Although her back were facing the Titan, her figure was an ordinary Chinese girl. Her black straight hair was long enough to reach her waist and was tied up. Also, she wore pink hair band around her head. The girl was wear a plain yellow T-shirt and a white trouser which was rolled to her knee.

Cyborg, the sleepy Titan, seemed very shock. _The girl was familiar, extremely familiar_, Cyborg thought.

The girl tied a handkerchief around her eyes while she noticed that someone was behind her. She jumped up and stood on a long weak stick. She picked up an umbrella on her left hand and three blue balls on her right. The ball automatically went running around the umbrella. The girl did a body balance on her toe tip. Her movement was so graceful, just like she was born with it.

The Titans was amazed by the tricks. Cyborg whispered to Robin, "Seems like there is someone plays better tricks than you, man.

The girl suddenly behaved strangely immediately. Her balance seemed to be lost right after Cyborg's word. She fell.

The leader caught up the girl by arm. He thought, _Cy, I am ALWAYS the better trick man. I never fall from a stick; I am never stupid enough to TRY to stand on a weak stick._

The mysterious girl didn't wait for a second to thank. She took away the handkerchief and ran to the half robot man.

"No…No…it can't be" she whispered with a feeling of afraid.

She put her hand on Cyborg's face."Vi…Victor? Are you, you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please forgive my poor English. Please review for a better story. ( The rolls of Xs are sperating line)


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole team was shocked. No one had ever discovered who they are before becoming a Teen Titan. Cyborg stared at his hand. The rings that are used in the Hive had been destroyed, forever. In front of him is only a pair of hand, a pair of electronic robot hand.

"Did you recognize the wrong boy? I am Cyborg, the Teen Titan." Cyborg spoke while thinking,_ who is she? She looks extremely familiar. I had met her. Is she…_

"No, I am sure. You are Victor, Victor Stone. It is me. R…"

"Rainbow?"

The girl nodded, tears appeared in her big brown orbs. She removed her hands from Cyborg's face. She took out the handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

Raven went towards Rainbow, placed her hand on her thin cold shoulder. "I know that this reunion was precious. How about sit down and talk. You looked… pale."Indeed, she looked almost fainting.

They sit at a Chinese restaurant, actually the only one which was opened in the early morning. They all have a bowl of noodles. The scene was silent until Robin started a conversation with Rainbow, "So… how did you meet Cyborg?"

"We were schoolmates. Victor was three year older than me. He cared the younger ones. We were very good friends. Three years ago, Victor was graduated. That's all"

The Titans looked at Cyborg as he said, "Just two months after I have graduated, the accident happened. Eight months later, I met you." He pointed to Robin.

Raven squeezed to Rainbow's side and whispered, "I hope that you can stop calling him that. Our identity should never be revealed. Call him 'Cyborg'."

The brown-eyed girl looked at her long-lost-friend, miserably nodded.

The reunion was short. The Titans communicator rang crazily. Cyborg opened his. It was the Titans East. Bumble Bee was on the call, "Would you guys PLEASE come immediately to the Titans Tower. I have something to show you."

The Titans waved Rainbow goodbye and got into the T-car.

Right after they went out Rainbow's sight. She took out a mobile behind her back, rang a number with her finger automatically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please forgive me. This is all that I can do with my poor language.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Titans Tower, the Titans East had already settled down. Aqualad was looking at the beautiful ocean. Speedy was hanging around the living room and stared at all the electronic equipments. Mas Y Menos were trying to tuck the electronic plug of the Game Station into the socket. Bumble Bee was reading the information which was spread all over the table.

The Titans came. The leader yelled, "Titans, report."

Bumble Bee waved her hand to call them to come over. Cyborg looked very mysterious. _Why? Why did we meet Rainbow today? She was strange. Will…_

"Sparky! Help me with the computer. I don't want to break your very precious computer." Cyborg pulled himself to the computer.

"Fine, finally" Bumble Bee grumbled and continued," There are signals picked up from all over the city, the land, underground and ocean. Something or someone is planning to do something to the city. But we don't know anything more. So we call you back immediately to figure out what is it."

"We don't have such great documents of the criminals. So we came." Aqualad said with a pair of charming eyes to Raven and Starfire, who were actually already very dizzy.

"So, would it be Slade?" the masked one suggested.

"Or, maybe it is Brotherblood." Cyborg pointed out.

"I know! It is the brain that I had frozen!" Beastboy yelled while raising his hand.

Raven's eyes took one second away from Aqualad. " The brain was been frozen and it can't work if it is in the biggest coldest refrigerator in the world, YOUR BRAIN!!"

"Yeah, it had been destroyed totally by you when you ACCIDENTALLY stepped on it."Star added.

"So, I guess that's all for now. Sparky! We are leaving now. Speedy's favorite TV program, the…"Bumble Bee thought hard for the name while Speedy cut in.

"The ten top dishes!"

"It's going to be on in fifteen minutes." Bee continued.

Robin looked curious and finally got out a word." Fine, then stay in touch."

The Titans East went back as Speedy pushed everyone into the car.

The Titans carried their own jobs then. Robin went over every single villain's records. Starfire cooked, well, tried to cook some Earthly food to support her friends. Beastboy went to the Gym to do some practices. Raven meditated on the roof, preparing for a battle. Cyborg didn't do anything for Bee's warning. He went to his room, flipped over his diaries and photo albums. He searched the photos and records about Rainbow.

"This is it." He looked at a photo. It was his graduation ceremony. This was the last time he met Rainbow, before that morning. The accident had not happened, not yet. He could tell the happiness on they faces. _She has always be that beautiful, just like an angel._

Cyborg started at her angle smile. He sighed, and memories flushed into his eye, the human one. The electronic part of him made him feel that he was emotionless. He stared at her smile, once again. He suddenly felt her smile wasn't a real smile. It looked like a fake one. No matter it is real or not, it was still very pretty in Cyborg's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city, the China Town, a black headed girl was making a phone call.

"Keep with the Titans."

The girl paused. "Yes." It was all she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your advices. I found that I had made thousands of mistakes in the previous chapter. I will try my best to reduce them. Also, I am very touched(???!!!) when I read your reviews. I finally found myself not that useless as I think.THANK YOU!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg was already up before anyone in the tower. He was making breakfast. _Well, maybe he had enough Tofu stuff._

He was eager to do something. He prepared everything before its usual time to get it done as soon as possible. Indeed, the Tower was cleaned; the T-Car is waxed. And most importantly, breakfast was served. Robin and Starfire's waffles were done; a big cup of tea for Raven; most amazingly, a big plate of Tofu for Beastboy.

Raven woke up at her usual time. She washed and went to the kitchen to have a cup of tea. She saw the nanny-like Cyborg; he was wearing a pink apron. She twisted her face to make sure that it wasn't a nightmare. She pressed the SOS button on her communicator.

Robin ran out of his room in his pajamas. "Raven! Report!" he yelled as he thought his be loving sister was in danger. She pointed to Cyborg and looked scared.

"Good morning. I was just ready to wake you up, Robin" Cyborg said cheerfully while getting a big, _no_, huge bowl of soup on the table. "Breakfast is served."

Robin looked at the clock, 5:00a.m., it was early. 'Why?" he asked with a curious look while rubbing his head.

"We are going out. Man. We need to go hanging around sometime."

Raven looked at Robin as he nodded. Dark energy started surrounding Cyborg. Raven swung him up and down, left and right. At last, she landed the dizzy one.

"Are you sure that he IS alright?" She asked the leader.

Robin nodded slightly; he knew exactly what was going to happen to his friend if he shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the Titans remembered were that they were forced to get dressed and finish breakfast in thirteen minutes and twenty-six seconds. Soon, they were in the T-Car, heading to the China Town.

"So, are you very eager to meet your long-lost-friend?" Robin broke the silence.

"I am sure that friend Cyborg misses our new friend very much, so am I." Starfire said with a tired smile.

"Dude, Cyborg falls in love." Beastboy yelled as Raven slapped him in head.

Cyborg grinned. Before he could say anything, their communicator rang. Again, it was the Titans East.

Speedy, through the communicator, spoke a few words to Robin. His voice was so soft that only Robin could hear. The secret conversation was short.

"Cy, go back to the Tower. Be quick." Robin ordered.

"Man, we nearly reach it." Cyborg retorted.

"Sorry, Cy. The Titans East found out what is happening now."

There was a silence.

"We will be backing later, Cyborg." Raven said just as Robin wanted to say something. She was sure that if the sentence came out of Robin's mouth, Cyborg would never agree.

Soon, they reached the Tower. The Titans East was already there. They were not as cheerful as last time.

Cyborg was impatient. He just wanted it to be over as soon as possible. "Who is it?"

Bumble Bee looked at him. She could feel how hurry Cyborg was.

"Sparky, it is Brotherblood." She said while handing him a pile of paper.

"I found a letter written by the Hive. It tells that their headmaster is the head of the plan." Aqualad explained.

"If Brotherblood is going to attack a Titan, you will be the first one." Speedy added.

"Sparky, we came to warn you. Take care of yourself." Bumble Bee said while leaving with the Titans East.

The Titans paused for a few seconds. Robin knew how much Cyborg wanted to go. "So, I guess the trip needs to cut down into one hour."

Cyborg grinned as he rushed to the T-Car.

Right after the drive, the dizzy Titans crept out the car. "It will be better if Raven just simply teleport us here." Beastboy murmured before fainting onto the floor.

The Titans walked along the streets, _well_, Starfire carried Beastboy. They stopped when the found a large crowd of people .

"What is happening around here?" Robin asked the boy who was standing next to him.

"What? Don't you even know that Rainbow's show is going to start very soon?" the old man sitting next to him answered his question while smiling. "She tells the best stories in the world. The kids loved them very much."

Before Cyborg could ask another question, loud clappings appeared. The Titans sat at the back. Then, they found out that most of the audiences are excited kids and smiling old mans.

Rainbow came out from the "back stage", which was actually behind the thin wall of her "stage". She found out that the Titans were there, too. She grinned sweeter than a melted chocolate bar. Her eyes didn't leave them until she reached the middle of the "stage".

"So, may I have a partner please?"Rainbow yelled out. Her show had started.

"Me!"Starfire said while raising her hand. Rainbow waved her hand to call her upstage.

"Our topic today is friendship." She said while getting Starfire to her position.

"At the very first, friends are always very close." She tried to hug Star. Of course, she didn't know how strong Star was. Starfire smiled and hugged her with full strength. Rainbow's face immediately turned purple. Star remembered her strength and released the breathless girl. "Something times, too close."

"Then misunderstanding grew between them. It is a thin layer that separate friends."

She walked towards Star and pretended to bump her head onto an imaginary wall.

"The wall grew and grew. One day, it become a thick wall made up of betrayal, jealousy, evilness, and lies."

She pretended to shove a wall. It looked very real. She waved her hand slightly to signal Starfire to come to her. Starfire, without hesitation, flew to her with her full speed.

**CRASH**

Starfire hit a wall. She fell right away.

"You should remind me of the wall next time." She giggled while rubbing her sore head.

"All that is required now is understanding and communication."Rainbow announced. She started at the wall. She let her hand go through it and lent it to Starfire. Starfire, with her help, stood up and bowed with Rainbow. Everyone clapped.

"Please tell the Titans that I am going to be with them after tiding up." Rainbow whispered to Star before leaving the "stage".

Robin praised Starfire before she could say anything, "Star, you did a great job. I really thought that there was a wall when you bumped on it." He then started laughing crazily.

"You know what; you act nearly as well as ME." Beastboy said proudly. Raven gazed at her friends as they all nodded. A big black claw caught him and threw him to the opposite part of the globe. This time, her friends were gazing at her.

"Fine, I will look for him this evening." Raven sighed.

"But Robin," Starfire replied, "There really was a wall indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you would enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? Of course there wasn't a wall. It's impossible." Cyborg exclaimed for Starfire's answer.

"Are you sure that there was a wall? That couldn't be true. If she has super power, Cyborg must have known it years ago." Raven was also shocked.

"I am very sure that I am correct."Starfire protested.

The four Titans discussed secretly at a corner of a building. Soon, the girl of their discussion was present behind them.

"So, I guess you are talking about me?"Rainbow shouted in Cyborg's ear.

The Titans jumped up with surprise.

"Well, would you like to explain everything about the 'wall', please." Robin clamed down and start the conversation.

"It is simple. You shoved your hands in the air and imagine that you are shoving a real wall."Rainbow taught the leader while they looked suspicious.

"How do you make it disappear?"

"You stared at it and use your eyes to demand it to disappear."

"We need someone to try it out for us. Raven, we need Beastboy to do the experiment." The leader ordered.

Raven sighed once again and chanted her spell. A black shell appeared and released the green one.

"I want to ask for permission to throw him into outer space after this." She mumbled.

Cyborg explained Rainbow's instructions to Beastboy, who followed them immediately to show how clever he is.

"I made it! Check it out!"

He was very sure that it worked.

Starfire flew to the "wall" Beastboy had "made". She actually went through the "wall" and asked, "Where is it?"

For sure, he did not succeed.

"So, how about buying us a drink, Cy? You can have a nice long time to chat with your friend?" Robin used the worst plan in the world to drive Cyborg away.

"Sure." The answer was unexpected.

Beastboy scratched his head and asked, "What's the deal, Robin? He can stay."

"Do you ever know anything? Robin is deciding about letting Rainbow be a part of the team or not. How can we decide this if Cyborg is here?"

_Thanks a lot to the bond._ He thought.

"Friend Rainbow will surely be a great addition to the team."Starfire exclaimed.

"We will have lots of fun and she will be mad of my jokes." The green Titan joked.

"Brotherblood could not approach her if she is with the Titans." The leader suggested.

Beastboy's mood suddenly dropped and murmured, "What if, if she is following Brotherblood or is Slade's apprentice, she may betray us just like…"

He could not continue. He felt a shock of pain went through his heart. The memories of Terra flushed into his heart and really hurt.

The dark Titan placed her hand on Beastboy's shoulder. She tried to comfort him but she felt another kind of pain.

"Terra has gone back to the good side at last. How about if she is just an evil being? She may be one of our enemies who approach us only for freedom and a chance to get revenge on another people, or only to cheat you and hurt you deeply without a reason." She gasped deeply when she thought of how the dragon cheated her and let her experienced love and hate within a second.

Robin wanted to stop this hard moment. He ended up the conversation, "Then letting her join the team is the only solution. If she is really that evil, we can lead her to the good side. Leaving evil requires a lot of help, I had experienced it."

They nodded as Cyborg and Rainbow arrived with cups of drinks in hand. They seemed was heaving a long conversation.

The four rest Titans stood up at the same time. The leader asked while handing her a Titans communicator, "Rainbow, do you wish to join the Teen Titans?"

Both Cyborg and Rainbow was shocked. A large grin appeared on Cyborg's faces.

"Are you sure of letting me be a part of the team?" she asked nervously, "I stink in every sport. I had even failed in P.E. when I am only in kindergarten."

Starfire showed her a great smile and said, "That doesn't matter at all, friend Rainbow."

"If you really don't care of my poor ability, then I am very glad to be a part of the team." She took the communicator.

She added, "I wish you all to call me Rain, it is the name that my close friends call me."

They all clapped. They wait for Rainbow to pack her things. Raven and Robin stepped away from the other three.

"Why would you let her be a part of the team, Robin?" Raven asked.

"What?"

"After Terra, you are much meaner at new members. That's why there aren't any new members till now. Why would you suddenly be so 'easy' on letting her to be a new Titan?"

"See." The leader pointed at a little box on the "stage" and continued, "She must have a hard life. She didn't act for fun, but for money. She needs a home."

They waited speechlessly. A few minutes afterwards, they were all in the T-Car, heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

It was actually very crowded in the T-car. As you know, the T-Car was designed for 5 people. Even Rainbow is quite slim and her pack of things was really small, there still wasn't enough space. So Beastboy morphed into a fly and flew in the car.

Soon, they arrived at the tower. This drive was much more comfortable than the last time, so all of them are alright.

"This is the Titans Tower, your new home." Robin explained to Rainbow.

"Cool!" That was all that she could say.

"Rain, your room will take a few days to be decorated." He continued, "Would you mind sharing your room with her, Star?"

"It is my pleasure." Starfire answered cheerfully.

Starfire took Rainbow to her room. There left the other four in the common room.

"You can let her stay in Terra's room for the night. I am sure that before sunrise tomorrow, her room will be ready." Beastboy smirked.

"No, Beastboy. She doesn't even need a room for the night; it would be ready before sunset today." Raven corrected him as they stared at Cyborg moving the extra furniture that they had prepared for a new member into a spare room.

"No, you two are wrong." Robin re-corrected them as he run along the corridor, "Star! Wait! Come back!"

Robin had always been correct. Her room was ready really soon. He had finished it before anyone could press the stopper.

_Well, please notice that he didn't use the Max7. _

The room was as the same size of the other Titans. The walls were painted lemon-yellow and white. The ground was covered with light blue carpet._ Strange colors match indeed._ The room was nearly empty because there was only a bed, a closet and a white desk nearby the window.

"That was marvelous."Rainbow exclaimed.

_There are lots of unexpected things in the story._

Rainbow jumped up and did a few somersaults as the floor was safer than normal floor. She stayed to arrange her things while the others went to the common room.

"I think that the other Titans must meet friend Rainbow."Starfire suggested.

They all nodded as reply.

"I am calling the Titans East right now." Cyborg said while using the communicator on his left arm.

"Shall we also invite the honorary Titans, too?"Starfire asked.

"Sure."Robin answered before Starfire gave him a spine breaking hug.

"I am cooking Tofu burgers for the dinner."Beastboy spoke and ran to the kitchen.

"Robin, you and Star will call the others as I go and get the kids." Raven then immediately teleported away.

"Friend Robin, shall I cook some Glofoberry pie for the party."Starfire half asked, half pleaded.

_Why am I always the one to be asked this kind of questions?_ Robin thought.

It didn't take long until everyone arrived at the Titans Tower because Herald helped everyone with his horns. Cyborg patiently introduced everyone to Rainbow and Rainbow to everyone. That was obvious that there were interesting dialogue everywhere from everyone. For example:

"Now, we have all kinds of hair style." Argent pointed at Rainbow's tied hair.

"Also, we have all kinds of language." Jericho said by his hand language.

The party had been very successful. Everyone was very happy. _No, one was not._

Bumblebee was the one. She had been jealous of the way that Cyborg had treated Rainbow. She looked angry and refused to talk to anyone.

This was sure to most of the Titans understood the reason. However, Melvin, Timmy and Teether actually thought that this was their fault because Timmy was noisy.

"She will get used to it." This was what Cyborg had explained to Rainbow.

It was night and the guests had left to their own place. There left the six Titans.

"Okay. Everyone will have a good sleep. We are going to have combat practice 8:00a.m.tomorrow morning."Robin announced before leaving to his room.

The Titans followed him back room one by one.

"Good night Rain." Cyborg said gently before shutting down the electricity and turned on the security system.

"Good night." Rainbow replied while walking past him.

On the way of heading to her room, Rainbow's mind was filled with thousands of thoughts. She stopped by her door.

"One day, the truth will be discovered." She sighed and entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am thinking of adding some Chinese phrase into my next chapter to make the story funnier. If you would find this interesting, please kindly review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here came another normal morning. The Titans Tower was now filled with noises and warmth of gathering of friends at about 7:00 a.m. Only one thing is different, there were no fights on meat or tofu for breakfast.

If Cyborg or Beastboy was not cooking breakfast, there only left two choices: 1. Starfire wanted to cook her alien food and the Titans were out for pizza in order to escape the poisoned food. 2. They were fighting crime. However this time, it was none of the above reasons.

Rainbow had begged Cyborg an entire evening to let her cook their breakfast for once. He knew exactly what she would cook and was afraid that the others would think that she was as weird as Starfire.

It was lucky that the dishes were more normal than what he had thought. On the table, there were hills of Chinese style buns and some bamboo steam pot. The object that scared the Titans most were the bowls of black liquid.

"Friend Rain, is this the juice of Sculpour Fruit?" Starfire's eyes were full of expectation.

"Um…Excuse me? What's the fruit again?" Rainbow asked as she put down a large pot of the black liquid.

"Sculpour Fruit, the Tamaranerean fruit use to celebrate the coming of spring." She explained.

"She came from another planet." Cyborg explained while Rainbow looked extremely curious.

He whispered, "Most of that planet's food is poisons."

Rainbow chuckled and answered, "Nope, Star. It is only soup. My mother…"

She paused and continued, "My mother taught me that. The Chinese doctors say that this soup decreases the 'FIRE' in your body so you can have better skin and less acnes."

"If it reduces the 'FIRE' in our body, then can my starblots work?" she sounded nervous and scared.

"I think yes, it could not be possible that it will probably disturb your power. I have this soup for years and my power still works."

Raven and Robin entered the room. They came to pick up the others to have the practice and check out Rainbow's real power.

"Where is Beastboy?" Robin immediately noticed the missing person.

"The turtle is always the last one to be awaked." Raven answered.

They moved to the dinning table.

"What's for today, cook?" Robin asked as the food was strange to him, especially the soup.

"Steam buns of Beijing with some tradition Guangdong dim sum. Guess what the soup is." She did not answer the key of the question.

"Sculpour Fruit juice, this is still my guess." Starfire protested.

"Coffee. No, too dark for it. Soya sauce?" Robin paused himself;_ do you think that someone would actually DRINK soya sauce?_

"Don't tell me that this is oil." Cyborg took one step backwards.

"Ink." Raven answered simply without looking up from her bowl.

Rainbow rubbed her head and stirred the pot. She did this just to make sure that the pot had not been replaced from any of the above thing. _If yes, that was just too horrible._

"Nope, it was none of the above." She said while stirring it for the very last time.

She continued, "It is a soup cooked with carrot, sweet corn and…"

"Then how come it is black?!" Cyborg retorted.

"Let me finish." She was obviously angry. "the last ingredient is '龜板'."

She covered her mouth as she heard herself spoke another language.

"Is that a Chinese word?" Robin looked as curious as when he heard Starfire first spoke Tamaranerean.

Rainbow blushed and said shyly, "I am from Guangdong, China. That was my mother language, Cantonese."

"Yeah, the word '龜板' means a kind of Chinese medicine. It is the bottom shell of a turtle."

The other four shows the same emotion, scared. They stayed silent for half a minute.

"Beastboy!" Raven shouted worriedly and ran straightly towards the door.

"Where did you get it and is the shell in a deep green color?" Robin was also afraid that she had cooked their green friend.

"In the store, of course. Do you think that a dry turtle shell is green?"

The Titans gave out a relaxing sigh as Raven dragged in a green sleeping cat.

Beastboy jumped up and morphed back into his human form.

"What's for breakfast today, Tofu right?"

He walked over to the table and had a big taste of the soup.

"Sweet. I like this. What is it?" His eyes must have some tremendous problem as he could neglect the color.

_I hope you could still remember that Beastboy was a vegetarian._

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Titans decided not to tell Beastboy the truth. We all know how he would react. Some times, lies are acceptable.

So, it came to the time of the combat practice. The scene remembered the Titans the memories of Terra. Cyborg had set up new equipment for Rainbow. He, Beastboy and Starfire were cheering for her. Robin and Raven were taking record and controlling the training machine.

"Can I really do it?" Rainbow murmured.

"Rain, try your best." Cyborg went up and comforted her, "It doesn't matter if you actually can't. You only require more training and it will be alright. Remember how Te…" He paused as he remembered Rainbow did not know anything about Terra.

"Who?" She showed a curious look.

"Some one you don't know."

"Rainbow, be ready. I count down from ten." Robin yelled.

"Good luck, friend." Starfire waved her hand at her friend as Rainbow tied up her hair again.

"Three, two, ONE."

At the mean time, three giant fists popped up from the ground.

"Do I break them or only reach the finishing line?"

"Break them would be better." Cyborg yelled.

"That's easy."

She walked to the side of one of the fists. She pretend to press a button and the fist stopped moving. Then a few more fists popped up and she finished them by the same way.

Some electronic snakes flew out from no where and wrapped around her. She could not move and decided to finish them. She made a furious look and stared at the electronic snakes' eyes. The snakes seemed to be bitten by another snake and it fell down immediately.

More and more electronic stuff popped up and Rainbow defeated them in very strange ways. Like using invisible swords, block them by invisible walls, killing them by different scripts.

Soon she reached the finishing line. There was no cheering at all; the Titans were still thinking of the odd ways that she had use a minute ago.

"Hello! I'm back!" Rainbow yelled and the Titans got back their souls. Robin stopped the timer. 1:40, it read.

"You have broken a new record! Hurray!" Cyborg broke the silence.

"Yeah you broke Te…" Beastboy paused, "Another Titan's record."

After training, the Titans broke in to groups and continued their activities. Starfire cooked her Tamaranerean food for the others, Beastboy went out to the town, Raven read a book about healing spells and Robin continued working with his weapon.

"So, are we left out, Vic?" Rainbow asked.

Cyborg gave her an I-don't-know look.

"Why don't we go out? I guess that would be fun."

The Raven and Robin turned to see what was happening.

"Yeah, sure." Cyborg agreed as he stared at the "pudding" thing on the table.

He continued, "I don't want to die so soon."

Minutes later they were on the way towards the town. Starfire finally found out the missing of Cyborg and Rainbow.

"Friend Rain and Cyborg are out, right?" She asked Robin.

He nodded for reply as Raven started walking away.

"Then there left more Rouphma pudding for us three." She could not realize Raven's absence.

Yeah, Robin was in trouble again and again and again.

"Raven! Where are you taking my electronic disc?" Robin had had a habit of lying recently.

Just as he ran out the room, he found Raven right in front of the door.

"Robin, I had two questions to ask you."

"Okay."

"First, are you going to keep this on and on and use me as a tool to leave Starfire's food?"

He chuckled. "Okay. This is the only and last time."

"Second, do you think that Rainbow's behavior is strange? I feel that she is really like…Terra."

They started walking as they feel that Star would come out at any minute.

"I don't know. Maybe you are right. We would try the best to prevent that. And if that happened, we would stop her, like we had done before."

"Is that safe indeed? I still remember how Beastboy had reacted when Terra betrayed us. I don't want to see our big brother being that upset."

"Hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

Meanwhile, the two of the Titans were at the mall. If it wasn't the tiring Friday, the Titans would not be able to have a minute of quiet. Rainbow and Cyborg were at a café, chatting.

"Vic, how were the days of being a Titan?"

"I don't know how to tell you. I guess is fun, happy and meaningful."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It is much better than school. But I guess if I had not had the accident, I would not become a Titan."

"The others didn't mind that, at all?" She stared at his chocolate eyes.

"I thought that they would mind at first, but I was wrong. I remembered when I first showed my face to one of them, that was Beastboy. He was surprised and said I was like Robotman 2.0 and was cool. I had never expected something like that. He became my very best friend in the Titans."

"I was a little afraid when I first meet you again. However, I am sure that you are still the Victor Stone that I used to know even you looked different."

"Everyone had a different past. As you know, Starfire is from another planet, Raven is from Azarath, Robin is Batman's sidekick, and Beastboy is from the Doom Patrol. That is what makes every person different and life fun."

"They are not something wrong. If someone has some secrets that are really not usual and maybe would affect everyone's present and future, would that be acceptable?"

"It isn't something guilty. You know, Raven had been told that she is the portal for her evil father to come to the Earth. She needed to keep her evil self under control by meditation and that was hard to have not a single emotion. She fulfilled her destiny and became the portal in order to save us. At last, she overcame this."

Rainbow played with the straw of her iced chocolate. Cyborg's word flew all over her mind,

"Why did you ask those things?"

"Nope. Nothing is wrong. I…just wanted to know."

Cyborg raised one eyebrow, "Really?"

She looked up from her glass. Tears seemed to be formed within seconds.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

He gave her a surprise look, "Who else can I trust if I don't trust you?"

"Even if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?"

"How could you be bad?"

They broke into a loud laughter and leave the store.

"How was the school after I left?"

"There were not huge changes. Mr. Burke still run the school and Mrs. Johnson's lessons were still as boring as ever."

Cyborg gave out a smile.

"The only thing that changed was we have the greatest athlete missing and they lost in the first football match of the inter-school competition."

"WHAT??!!" Cyborg yelled so loud that even Argent heard it in England.

Rainbow released a laugh and could not stop in minutes.

They were in a DJ store minutes later. A Cantonese radio show was playing loud. The radio show to Cyborg was a mumble speech. He had spent minutes to figure was it Cantonese or Italian or any other language. The show seemed to be funny as Rainbow and the shop keeper kept on laughing violently. They suddenly kept quite.

"Listen! Here comes my favorite song." Rainbow told Cyborg excitedly.

…

錯失太易　愛得太遲  
我怎想到　她忍不到那日子  
盲目地發奮　忙忙忙從來未知  
幸福會掠過　再也沒法說鍾意

…

_Translation:_

_It is too easy to lose It is too late to love_

_How could I know That she can not wait till that day (Breaking up)_

_Worked blindingly Busy and busy, but I had never known_

_Fortune would pass away There are no ways for me to tell you that, I love you_

…

縱不信運　你不過是人  
理想很遠　愛於咫尺卻在等  
來日別操心　趁你有能力開心  
世界有太多東西發生  
不要等到天上俯瞰

…

_Translation:_

_Even though you don't believe in fate You are only human_

_Career is far away Love is in front of you but it had to wait_

_Don't worry any more You still have the opportunity to be happy_

_There are too many things happening in the world_

_Don't wait till watching them above the sky (in haven)_

"What does it tell? I can't even understand a word." Cyborg asked when the music faded totally.

"Detail or summary?"

"Summary."

"Love before it is too late."

Their eyes met. Their spirit contacted. Their joy shared.

"I would never miss it." Cyborg promised the girl in front of him. The gap between their face reduced and reduced. Just before they met,

BANG!

A pile of CDs fell onto them. They didn't respond anything but laughed. This is reality, there is always something disturbing the beautiful moment.

"Let's go home." Cyborg lent her his hand.

"Home?" Rainbow murmured.

"The Titans Tower, of course."

"Sure." She took his hand as they walked home.

Although they had not noticed, there was something following them.

xxxxxxxxxx

I hope that you would enjoy this chapter. This is my longest chapter I had ever wrote (Hurray!). And I hope that the Chinese won't disturb you much.

The song is named "愛得太遲", sung by Leo Ku. This is a very nice song (I don't own it of course). Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here comes the chapter eight. I hope that you would enjoy.

xxxxx

Rainbow and Cyborg arrived at the tower, hand in hand. Before they entered the tower, they released their holding hand so they won't be embarrassed when the other Titans saw them.

"I am going to wax my wife, meet you later." Cyborg said as he made his way to the garage.

"You never told me you have a wife. You really mean that you are married, to whom?" Rainbow said unbelievably and stared at him sightlessly.

"Wait, you wax a human?"

"Oh, I mean my car. A person more important to me will take the place later." He said with a smile before he continued his path.

"I hope that I can wait till that day." She whispered to herself as she entered the tower.

The common room was full of with unknown smell. _Do you still remember the Rouphma pudding Starfire cooking?_ It was clear that Robin and Raven had not come back to the room yet.

"Good afternoon Star." Rainbow greeted as she found the unknown object on the kitchen table.

"Good afternoon friend, would you like to have some of this?" Starfire was trying to find someone who would be appreciated her food.

"That is a great feast. What's the reason?"

"The Titans East is coming tonight."

"That will be fun."

Starfire had forgotten about letting Rainbow eat her food. Robin would have to learn this.

"Friend, may I know some thing more about your homeland?" Starfire asked as she put down her spoon. Rainbow was safe, for now.

"About what?"

"I…I want to know some festivals about…about…"

"Do you mean some festivals about boys and girls, romantic one?"

"How did you know what I wanted to say?" She was happy as she found one more friend who knew exactly what she thinks.

"Let me guess, is it Robin?" She asked naughtily as Starfire blushed violently.

"You make me feel the feeling of 'shy', I guess."

The two girls giggled as they settled down on the couch.

"There is especially popular, the Yun Shao Festival, which we call元宵節."

"Tell me more please."

"In the past, this festival was like a party. There were lanterns, fireworks, cheers and noises. Because of this, people, especially young boys and girls, they met and developed romantic relationship."

"So, it is just like the Valentines' day, right?"

"Exactly."

"When is that… festival?"

"It is on the fifteen of the first month of lunar calendar. It is about the early February next year."

"I am looking forward to that day. I hope that we can celebrate that day together next year."

"Sounds like fun."

"I am leaving. I want to wander around the tower for a while."

"See you later friend Rain. If you see friend Robin or Raven on your way, please tell them that the Titans East is coming today." Starfire said as she made her way to her pudding.

Rainbow actually ran away. Starfire had nearly remembered her food.

"Oh yes friend, would you have some of the Rouphma pudding?" She yelled along the corridor but Rainbow had already gone.

Rainbow had never thought that the tower was that big. She found the elevator finally and made her way to the roof. Raven was mediating near the edge.

"Hello." Rainbow gave her a kind smile but Raven had not turned around.

"Hi." She answered shortly as she had her mediation again.

There were silence and silence.

"What?" Raven opened one eye.

"I just come to tell you that the Titans East is coming later today."

"Thanks."

Rainbow tried to break the hateful silence.

"So, do you always mediate?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"To control my power."

"I am leaving to continue my trip of the Titans Tower. Would you like to come with me?"

"Nope."

"So, see you later."

She nodded as Rainbow leaved the roof.

"She had only used nine words." She talked to herself while counting her fingers.

Rainbow walked back to her room to do her own stuff. The rooms were on the same floor.

"This is Star's room. The one next to it is Robin's." She walked along the first two rooms. They were very normal.

"I guess this is Raven's" The room didn't reflect any light and gave her a shiver.

"Beastboy's room had a bad smell, Vic was right." She left that area immediately.

"That is Vic's and mine." She pointed at the familiar rooms.

At this moment, she found that there was one more room at the end of the corridor. The room seemed to be forgotten for a long time, it was covered with layers and layers of dusts. It was the only room with two slides of door. Rainbow knocked on the door, there were not any responds.

"There is only one way to find out." She opened the door, it was not locked.

The room was separated into two sections, a living room like part and a bed at the other end of the room. The room was decorated like outside.

"Whose room is this?" She asked but she had not expected for any responds.

"Another Titan's." It was Robin.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I...I walked pass here."

"The room had been left out for months."

"Then why don't you clean it up?"

"We don't want to. Maybe she would be back."

"Excuse me, who is 'she'?"

"Another Titan, the sixth Titan."

"So, I am the seventh right?"

"Good mathematics."

They stayed silence and released a giggle.

"You better go out before anyone else come in."

"Right."

"Oh, I remembered. Starfire told me to tell you that the Titans East is coming later."

"Thanks." Robin started to leave to the common hall.

"Where're you going?"

"The common room."

"You better don't."

"Why?"

"Starfire's cooking is ready."

Robin bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you for rescuing me." He showed her his trademark smile.

"You're welcome."

They broke into a much louder laughter.

Rainbow returned to her room. Her footsteps were steady at first, and then it turned to be not. She went straightly to the phone.

"Rain, is that you?" The voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Yes. I can feel that it is happening?"

"That thing?"

"Right. I think that I can not hide this from the Titans any longer."

"I am coming to the tower to help you as soon as possible."

"How long does it take?"

"I don't know how fast my 'car' can drive me. I am in Steel city."

"Just be quick."

She hung on the phone and lied limply on her chair.

There was already someone in the room.

xxxxx

"A Hive, there is a Hive in the Titans Tower." Beastboy said while he entered the room.

"Why are you in my room?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"Why are you in the Titans Tower?" He asked angrily.

"Lock the door, please." She turned to her desk.

"Now, explain everything to me." Beastboy said.

"What?"

"How did you become a Hive? Why did you cheat us in order to sneak into the Tower? Why are you just like Terra?"

"First, I don't know who Terra is. Secondly, why are you so sure that I am a, whatever, or had cheated?"

"I saw you and Cyborg at the mall. I had every word."

He continued, "'Do you trust me? Even if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?' You had said it, Terra had, too. What was the result? She betrayed us and returned to Slade. She left deep pain to me and you WILL hurt Cyborg after you had got everything you want."

"Please stop."

"Why would you tell me to stop if you had not done anything wrong?"

"Stop."

"You are one of the Hives. You could not deny it because this is who you are.

"Stop!"

"No, you are different from Terra. You will not turn to the good, ever."

"STOP!!"

Rainbow fell to the ground, sobbing. She had always known that one day it would be discovered, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Just tell me, are you a Hive?"

Rainbow stood up unsteadily. She looked out the window.

She nodded.

Beastboy walked to her side. He raised his hand, snapped at her face.

"I knew it. From the day we met you, your plan had started."

"Indeed, you are a liar. Do you still remember what had you say at your 'show'?"

"'One day, it become a thick wall made up of betrayal, jealousy, evilness and most importantly, lies.' You had been lying and that was your biggest lie."

"Tell me your plan."

"I am a Hive but that doesn't mean that I must be evil."

"Then why did you choose to become a Hive?"

"I had no choices."

"No, you always have a choice. Terra told me that when she betrayed us. It had turned to you to say those evil words now."

"You knew nothing."

"Oh yes I do. And I guess that this would explain a lot of secrets and discover your real self."

"What?" Rainbow looked down at Beastboy. He was holding an envelope, which she had never seen before.

Beastboy turned over the envelope, it was not stick yet. A letter fell out from the envelope. The neatly written was clear.

_Headmaster,_

_I had got what you command me to get. The Titans training section had offered me information of their weaknesses. I had collected all the data needed. Our plan shall be succeed very soon._

_Luna_

He did not say anything or show Rainbow the unseen letter.

"I guess Rainbow is not the betrayal." He said in a tone more like to himself than to her but Rainbow heard every word that very clearly.

"I have said I am not evil."

"Or should I call, Luna?"

"What?"

"Isn't that your name?"

Before she could say anything, a loud engine sound appeared. A blue sub landed on the roof.

"Perfect timing."

Beastboy had run to the door, taking the envelope

"I am going to tell Robin, you would be kicked out of the team and being thrown into jail."

She tried to run to him, to explain, but she couldn't. She was actually walking slowly. Her limp body could not bear her weight.

As soon as the two of the left the room, Angel opened her communicator outside the Tower.

"Sir, it is much easier than I thought."

xxxxx

As Beastboy ran along the corridor, the Titans East entered the Titans Tower. When he arrived, there was only Raven in the room.

"Where are the others?" Beastboy rushed in the room.

"Greeting the Titans East on the roof." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Where is Robin?"

"Didn't I tell you? On the roof."

"How could he be there in this urgent moment?"

"Chatting with Speedy about their weapons."

He started his way to the roof.

"Hey, just wait. He would be back in a minute."

As Raven said, the Titans East, together with the other three Titans, came into the room before Beastboy could leave it.

"Where are you going dude? We had just arrived." Aqualad said while gripping is collar as he tried to walk past.

"Aqualad." He shouted.

"Yeah, I am." Beastboy's respond had scared him.

"Give me the letter."

"What letter?"

"The Hive one of course."

As he turned his bag upside down, Cyborg found out Rainbow's absence.

"Where is Rain?"

"Not in the Tower."

The Titans were shocked.

"What? She was still here before Robin came up here."

"She had never been at the Tower."

"Beastboy, are you alright?" Raven walked towards him and asked.

"I am alright of course. Rainbow had never been in the Tower."

He continued, "Luna did."

"Who is Luna?" Robin blocked Cyborg and cut in.

"The 'Rainbow' that we had used to know."

"She IS Rainbow and I am sure that she is." Cyborg yelled.

"Do you mean you want it to be?"

"What?"

The two pairs of eyes met furiously and they prepared to fight.

"Do you mean this?" Aqualad hold up the letter that he and Bumblebee spent more than five minutes to find out.

"It is of course" He took the letter and without a second thought, he opened it.

He compared the two letters. After a minute or two, he let out a smile.

"The same kind of hand writing, the same kind of paper, written by the same person."

He continued, "That was too obvious. Luna is a Hive. She is a spy."

The Titans stayed silence. This shocked them. There was a spy in the tower. The spy had cheated them for so long, just like Terra.

"I will take Ra… her here." Raven sunk into her portal.

"You really mean that Rainbow is a Hive. Do you have any clues?" Robin did not want to misjudge anyone.

"I am too sure that I am going to remember it till the end of my life."

At this moment, Raven opened her portal again but this time, there were two persons coming out.

"YOU EVIL…" Beastboy found himself nearly out of control. He did not want to got loose and become the beast.

"Are you a Hive?" Robin asked sharply.

Rainbow, or Luna, looked at the Cyborg. She did not want to hide and lie anymore.

"Yes. I am a Hive." She said.

Before Beastboy could go any steps forward, Cyborg blocked his way.

"You had always been lying?" He was uncertain that is he on her side.

"I don't know."

"You stayed with us only because you want the Titans' secrets?"

"No. I had never wanted to."

"So give me a reason of why are you in the Tower."

"I cannot tell now. But believe me, I will tell you later."

"Why?"

"Don't force me please." She turned away, not looking into his eyes.

"We will stop this now. The Hives, they are attacking the city." Raven said, looking up from the computer.

xxxxx

Thank you for reading this chapter. The story is coming to an end. I promise you that I would end this up in the next two chapter. Anyway, I hope you would enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this had been this late. I had nearly been dead during the previous month. The prjects had killed me. Maybe what this webpage is written by a ghost! Just joking. :) Please enjoy anyone.

"Then what should we do now?" Starfire asked.

"We need to take down the Hives as soon as we can."Speedy turned to leave.

"Then how about this Hive?" Beastboy said pointing to Rainbow, or Luna.

She said nothing but looked out the window.

"Let's just lock her in the safety room while we take down the others. We would take care of her when we are back." Robin ordered.

"No, you can't." Luna, or Rainbow, finally said something.

"What? How dare could you still order us?" Beastboy walked to her.

"Because you know nothing, nothing about the Hives and Brotherblood. You all know nothing, you need my help." She stood tall; we finally notice that she is much taller than him.

"How could we trust you after Terra? She betrayed us and you will."

"I don't care what that Terra had done. I don't care that you treat me as her. I don't care that if you will keep this on and on. All I care is that you Titans need to stop Brotherblood right now and you need my help."

"Beastboy, please wake up from your dream. I don't care that Terra is a sweet dream or a nightmare. Please. We need to stop Brotherblood, right now. You don't know what he got in his hand. You don't know how dangerous it could be."

Then there were silence.

"Then what should we do now?" Starfire asked her previous question again.

"If you think that the green is right, lock me up." Rainbow, or Luna, answered in rage.

"I am so sorry but you have to make a decision. The Hives are now reaching the city water supply station, who knows that they might have toxics." Raven got up and chased after Aqualad who had already gone miles away after she had finished her second sentence."

"The weapon is much more dangerous than toxics." The Hive whispered.

"I am sorry but I guess we had a decision, we need to lock you up before we finish our mission." Robin sounded like an apologize

"Before you do so, just listen alright? Brotherblood is on hold of some dangerous virus, invented by Gizmo. Just trust me!" She stopped half way as Cyborg looked like that he wanted to ask.

"I don't exactly know how it works but it hurts a lot."

"Then how did you know that it is dangerous?" Beastboy protested.

"Because I am the victim."

"WHAT??" Cyborg yelled in surprise.

Rainbow, or Luna, looked back in a face of sadness.

"Brotherblood used me as a trial, to try out that killing virus. And no matter how hard I wish not to, it works."

"How could he do it?" Cyborg comforted her.

"No matter what, you need to stop him, right now." Rainbow turned to Robin.

"But…"

"GO!"

"Fine. Cy, get her to the safety room." Robin turned to leave.

"No." Cyborg's word stopped Robin from leaving.

"I think that we should trust her." Cyborg continued, "She is now the only one who can help us."

"But Cy…" Beastboy said.

"If she is not going, I am not going either. Everyone deserves a second chance, remember? That's what you meant when Terra went to Slade."

"Friend Cyborg, the signal rang fifteen minutes ago." She said as she Mas, Menos and Speedy made the way to follow Raven and Aqualad.

"Fine. We will deal with this when we are back." Robin made a conclusion, "Rainbow, are you coming or not?"

"As long as the green one agreed." Rainbow snapped as she walked towards the door.

"Fine." Beastboy had lost the fight, "But it is only for the city's sake." He morphed into an eagle and flew out without crushing with that girl, followed by Robin, Cyborg and Bumblebee.

They got to the garage. The T-Car was ready there. Cyborg took the driver seat and Rainbow took the one next to him. Beastboy took the leftist seat, Bumblebee was in the middle and Robin was on the right.

"Now, tell me what you know." Robin spoke carefully not to speak out her name.

"This is their new class project. That virus is very dangerous as I had said. Once, J…a Hive told me that there is no cure at all. We need to know how much students is used in this project, please."

Robin nodded as he took out his communicator, "Speedy, report."

The vision was not clear in the screen.

"Robin, I guess that they are serious this time. They nearly used the whole army, and those yellow robots were used, too. Raven!"

The vision lost immediately.

"Now we should go there and offer them back up immediately." Bumblebee said anxiously.

"You four would go there. I need to do something else." Rainbow said.

"What is more important than giving them back up? Are you deaf? Ra...The others are in danger. Do you know how much army they have?" Beastboy seemed to wish to start another fight.

"Oh yes there is. I am not deaf and I was a Hive, remember?" Rainbow answered each questions one by one as she climb out of the car window.

"Rain, where are you going?" Cyborg stopped the car.

"To give them a sudden attack." She started running and answered without looking back.

Soon, the four Titans reached the water supply center. The Titans were already fighting the Hives. Starfire was fighting Angel, Mas and Menos fought XL Terrestrial, Aqualad was fighting Billy Numerous, Speedy fought with a group of those yellow robots, and Raven was with Kyd Wykkyd. They would be defeated soon. Raven had scratches all over her face, Aqualad was bleeding on his arm and the others were totall exhausted.

"Okay now, split up and take them down." Robin said as they ran towards the others.

Their communicator rang crazily.

"Leave Brotherblood and Gizmo to me." It was Rainbow.

"How did you know that we are talking about splitting up?" Beastboy retorted.

"Just trust her." Cyborg yelled.

"Thanks, Vic." She said as her vision disappeared from the communicator.

Beastboy ran to Raven in a second, Bumblebee helped Aqualad with Billy Numerous, Robin fought Private Hive and Cyborg took care of Mammoth.

Soon, the Titans and Hives had started a grand war. The honorary Titans arrived very soon. It became a fair fight.

Most of the Hives and the robots are occupied by the Titans, except the headmaster, Brotherblood, and his favorite student, Gizmo. They looked at the fight. The Hive army was large but they were going to be defeated, sooner or later.

"Gizmo, I know that you want to fight. But there is something more important to do." Brotherblood said as he saw Gizmo wishing to fight.

"Yes, sir." Gizmo said, went back to his original position.

"I guess you better go. There won't be a second chance because you are going to be in jail after tonight." A feminine voice came from the back.

"Who's there?" Gizmo turned around as Brotherblood did not make a move.

"Luna." Brotherblood said without a sense of surprise.

"No. Not Luna but Rainbow." Rainbow stepped out of the shadow.

"Luna?! You betrayal!" Gizmo aimed his blaster towards her.

"You won't fire it, you coward." Rainbow teased.

"Gizmo, we have the secret weapon remember?" Brotherblood reminded.

"Oh. I got it." Gizmo took out a box.

"I am sure that you the effect about this the most, right, my former student?" Brotherblood gave her a wicked smile.

"If I were you, I will not try." She said as Gizmo tried to open the box.

"What?" He stopped.

"Would you like to see what did you give me?"

"What?"

"This." She said as she put her hand in her back. When she took it out again, she whispered to her hand, "My dear, show him a lesson."

She spread out her hand. Her sleeve looked like being wrapped tightly around by a rope. She let the invisible creature land on the floor.

"A snake! Get it off me!" Gizmo hopped around and around.

"Told you." She laughed.

"Gizmo, is that the 'side effect' that you had told me?" Brotherblood's eyes turned red and turned to Gizmo.

"No… headmaster…I mean…" Gizmo said timidly.

"Explain everything to me, NOW!!"

Brotherblood and Gizmo move aside. It left Rainbow oddly standing at her own place. She bent sown and picked up a stone, which was only visible to her. She aimed and threw.

"Ouch. That hurts. Who is that?" Beastboy jumped up, this scared both Raven and Kyd Wykkyd.

Raven knew exactly who did this. She kicked Beastboy's left leg and turned to Kyd Wykkyd.

"Raven, what's that?" Beastboy turned around and said. Raven and Kyd Wykkyd had teleported away for their fight.

Because of this turn, he found who did that, Rainbow.

Rainbow stared at him, trying to give him a signal without getting attention from Brotherblood. She moved her head to Gizmo slightly. Then, she scratched her hand.

"Gizmo… hand…the box?" He asked silently as Rainbow read his lip.

She nodded.

Beastboy stood there, moved not even a centimeter. _What if she is lying? She always had been. What if this is a trap? What if… she is telling the truth?_

"Trust me, for the only time." She whispered as she threw a small, visible switch behind Brotherblood.

"Headmaster! How about me? Am I going to be punished too because Gizmo gave me my power?" Rainbow yelled out.

"How dare you interrupt my word?" Brotherblood turned round. Rainbow stepped a step backwards.

"Don't step any closer." Rainbow was scared; at least she looked to be.

"What if I do?" Brotherblood stepped a step closer.

"Well, nothing to happen here. But the Hive Academy is going to collapse!" Rainbow stepped backwards forcefully.

Brotherblood looked towards the site of the Hive Academy. It was true.

"Headmaster! The virus was gone!" Gizmo jumped up, getting the whole world's attention.

"Hello!" Beastboy waved his hands; the box was in his right hand.

"Titans Go!" Robin announced.

xxx

"Boo ya!"

"Victory!"

"Dude, we win!"

"Yeah!"

"Can we go now?"

Soon, the Titans were again in the Titans tower. This time everyone was smiling with no doubt, they had just turned the whole Hive Academy to jail.

"Wait friends, why aren't Kid Flash and Jinx here?" Starfire asked as she stopped her third check in the living room.

"Yeah, why hadn't we notice that?" Robin looked up from the computer.

"Don't worry. Jinx is coming." Rainbow answered from the couch.

"You know Jinx?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. I was a Hive remember? How many times had I said that?" Rainbow snapped his shoulder.

At this time, a yellow-red flash appeared. A second or two later, there was a furious knock on the door. Robin went to open the door.

"Rain!" Jinx rushed into the room immediately when Robin opened the door.

"Wow, are you fine Flash?" Kid Flash was lying deadly on the ground.

"Would you be fine if you ran from Steel City to here and you were carrying another person?" Kid Flash answered deadly.

"I guess you would like to go to the infirmary? Raven is there. You… look like that you need help." Robin poked him.

"I had never wanted to see her that much." He lied unconscious.

"Rain! Are you fine?" Jinx ran into the room at that moment.

"Jinx. I miss you." The two girls hugged.

"The relationship messed up my mind. Are their any relation map?" Beastboy crumbled onto the sofa.

"This is a long story." Rainbow started.

"Vic, remember the day that you graduate? That was the most faithful day in my life. Before that ceremony, I received a phone call from my aunt. She told me that my parents… were… killed in a car accident."

"I enjoyed my last two hours of happiness, with you. But after that, there is a lot that I need to worry about. In coincident, I found the Hive Academy."

"At first, I felt that it is just another academy which offers places for students to stay in for free. I had even thought that the headmaster is very generous because he offered me the education for free. I met lots of friends and Jinx was my best friend. In the Hive Academy, I use the name Luna, in case I need to leave."

"He gave me a place in the language department, which I was very good at when I am in high school. He gave me lots of chance to write in Chinese. It was forbidden in my old school. Those compositions were alright at first, like notices and passages of the exercise examples for the others."

"It soon became another thing. When Brotherblood thought that I may be trusted, he gave me other things to write on, mostly threatening letters. I once asked him why, he just told me that this could improve my writing skills."

"One day, Jinx told me that they never write. All they did were fighting and military training. I found it mystery so I asked Gizmo, who is in the technology department, for more information."

"He told me that they were creating a kind of virus. He told me nothing more because Brotherblood entered the room at that time. He told me to come out. I was used to test the virus because I knew something about it, and I am not ought to."

"I did not know how serious it was. Nothing happened for a month or so. A lot of things had happened in that month, Jinx left the Hive Academy, and the Hive Five was set up. Eventually, she joined the Titans. Brotherblood never let me to go out the school campus for a second."

"Late doesn't mean that it was not going to happen. It was true. In that faithful morning, I woke up, feeling like riding on a roller coaster. I tried to walk but it felt like walking on the moon. I fainted onto the ground. Someone called the headmaster for help but all he did was making a phone call, to Gizmo."

"I decided to escape, but how? I remembered Jinx and phoned her. She helped me out."

She stopped and Jinx continued, "I made a plan for her. It is be perfect. As soon as Rain came out from the Hive Academy, we would meet and wait for the first criminal to attack the city and made it liked a coincident. It made more sense that Cinderblock attacked the China town. We thought that you Titans would help her. There were some difficulties to make you believe her after Terra. Fortunately, you Titans let her stayed in the tower as we thought but we had never thought that you would actually let her join the team."

"The biggest problem is, Gizmo's virus is still here and it is getting more serious every day. Rain gave me a call and before it was finished, it was cut. So I decided to come here from Steel City tonight. How knows that Brotherblood started his attack tonight? What a coincident."

"Actually, I had already got my power for years. When I leave the T-Car, I went to the Hive Academy and set a bomb there. They had not even change the password since I left, stupid. I had learnt drama since first grade but I had never thought that it is so simple to cheat Brotherblood." Rainbow said as Bumblebee and Cyborg laughed crazily.

"At least it is over now. That virus is saved, the Hives are captured, and we are home. Bravo!" Rainbow jumped up from the sofa and did a somersault, landing safely on the ground.

"Oh yes friend Jinx. How did you arrive here? Even if we travel by car, it takes nearly half a day!" Starfire asked.

"Flas…" Jinx covered her mouth and ran towards the door.

"He's in the infirmary. Don't worry he is just exhausted." Robin popped out from the living room's door.

Everyone saw a pink tornado disappeared in a second and heard Raven screamed at the next.

"Why don't we play Mega Monkeys 4.2?" Beastboy suggested as he pulled Rainbow by her right hand.

"No. Friend Rain should try my Rouphma pudding first." Starfire said as she pulled her left hand.

"Neither! We should release Rainbow!" Rainbow yelled as she is nearly being torn apart.

"Yes neither. Didn't you promise me to tell me some secrets of Sparky?" Bumblebee came to help.

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" Rainbow was a born actress.

"No, Rain. Don't tell her. I am serious." Cyborg shouted as the girls laughed, rolling on the floor.

Robin went to Cyborg, wishing not to be seen or heard.

"Cy, Raven told me that she needs you at the infirmary, as soon as possible." He whispered.

He added, "She sounded serious."

"Cy, you are finally here." Raven seemed to be waited for years.

"What's that Rae? I hate mystery." Cyborg came into the room.

"Jinx, can I have a minute please?" Raven turned to Jinx.

She continued, "This is something more important than waiting for Kid Flash to wake up from his sweet dream." Indeed, his drools are all over his right cheek.

"It is really lucky that we can stop Brotherblood in time." She started.

"What does that mean?" Cyborg asked.

"That virus is a kind of really serious thing. I mean really serious." She turned to the computer and typed a few word.

"Please don't tell me that it isn't what I think." Jinx shook her head violently.

"Sorry, but it is. The virus is a kind of strong killing weapon." Raven said as the monitor shown a few combination of chemical.

"You don't mean that don't you." Cyborg said, but it is more like a whisper.

"I guess that we better tell her as soon as possible. Wait, what day is today?" Raven said as she prepared to teleport them.

"Seventh of October." Jinx answered.

"Raven, please just tell me. How long does she have?" Cyborg begged.

"She…she probably cannot pass this year." Raven turned her head.

She stopped like she did not wish to say any more.

"And that's the maximum." She said as she teleport them away.

Who knows that the portal was opened on the roof? Raven can fly and Jinx landed gracefully but Cyborg fell to the ground with a loud BANG.

"Did you plan that?" Jinx asked Raven as she land.

"Just want to give a little humor before the serious thing." Raven answered.

"What's that, anything surprising?" Robin asked.

"What can be more surprising than Cyborg falling from the roof and it is Raven's trick?" Beastboy broke into a loud laughter.

"We need so solemn atmosphere." Raven cooled down the environment.

"Can we have an encore, please?" Rainbow asked as she and Bumblebee giggled.

"Rain, this is about you and it really is serious." Cyborg had never been that quite.

All of them shut up their mouth. It had never been that quite, that solemn.

"Just tell. I had been always prepared." Rainbow looked directly to Raven, knowing that she was the one who was going to talk.

She took a long breath and started, "Rain, You must already know the virus inside your body."

Rainbow nodded.

"With the information I had just got, the virus is mortal."

"I also found something from one of my book," She showed them a book with blue pages, "an ancient spell from England, in a book that Malchior left me."

Everyone looked down. From the day the dragon betrayed her, she had never talk about any of her books.

"The spell is the most effective healing spell in the world. Every kind of illness, toxic and harms can be healed but the user has to pay her wage. The user would feel like rebirth, her memories would be lost, entirely and eternally."

All eyes were set on Rainbow, wishing her to say anything. But all they had got was silence.

"Rain, it is your life. It is your choice." Raven walked to Rainbow and whispered to her ear.

xxx

So this is my hard work of the month. This is not good enough for a usual standard but I hope you would like it.

PS. This is the second last chapter of this fic. Support me with your review! Thanks so much!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello friends! Thank you for entering this page because this means that you had been reading this fic. Here, I proudly :P present the last chapter to you!

xxx

The city had been covered with a deep feeling of love since the early morning, on the fourteen of February, the Valentine's Day. All the citizens were in pairs, even the Titans, or almost the Titans.

Starfire held a theater at the living room. Robin had obviously been stuck onto the sofa by glue. At the other side of the living room, Beastboy had been telling Raven jokes the whole morning. The room was decorated with pink and red hearts. If it was the previous Valentine's Day, Cyborg would definitely have been roaring around and taking every single piece of decoration. But there are always some differences.

Cyborg, the only one who is alone in the tower, sited on a piece of rock near the ocean. It made sense, to him; Rainbow had left for hundreds of years.

"Rain, how long had it been since you had left?"

He flipped through a small calendar. The calendar is in red, with a big gold Chinese character.

"What a coincident. It is the fifteen of the first Lunar New Year month today. Two Valentine's days crush together. But why aren't you here."

"The time with you was so unforgettable. I can still remember the Halloween."

_Start Flashback_

_In the previous Halloweens, the rooms were usually decorated with black curtains and plastic bats. But it was different this year._

"_AH!!" We heard Starfire yelling the whole afternoon._

"_Star, it is fine. How many times had I told you that they are what I made by my power and they are alright!" We heard Rainbow answering the whole afternoon._

_It soon came to the night. Cyborg found one of his scanners could spot SOME of the traps and hidden objects. But it was about a droplet of water on the whole Earth._

_Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire were totally scared to death. But after this event, Raven and Rainbow started to spend lots of time together, chatting._

_End of flashback_

"Rain please, if there is a second chance for you to hold the Halloween, just please don't use those invisible women. If only that there is a second chance. So do you still remember the time when we went to the cinema?"

_Start of flashback_

_The Titans had joined a marathon. They decided to spend a day in the theater_

_The leader had the first one to choose. They watched a really action movie. He was the only one who was paying attention. While the others were eating popcorns, he kept telling others that they should learn this move and that move._

_Starfire chose a love story. And I mean the story that would make you feel itchy all over your body. She was the only one who is actually watching. Raven was reading with Cyborg's bulb. Cyborg and Beastboy talking about what they were going to choose. Robin took out his notebook and tried to draw diagrams of the attack motions during the whole movie. Rainbow was pretending to be the silly characters in the movie and successfully disturbed Robin whenever he looked down into his book._

_Raven, without a debut, chose a horror film. I am not going to tell you much about it because she was actually the only one in the theater_

_After that film, the other five Titans returned and Beastboy had his choice, a comedy that you would find that the only thing you have learnt was to laugh. Except the Titans, the audiences were kids from kindergarten._

_The Titans found that there next stop was extremely different. Instead of the screen, it was a stage. A famous Chinese literature, "The Dream of the Red Chamber"__ was made into a drama performance__ And this time, none of them left but all of them except Rainbow were asleep_

_The marathon of the Titans ended with a sci-fi film. They had thought that after the drama, nothing could be more boring. But they, except Cyborg, had the hugest disappointment. Without the subtitle, except the very scientific words, all they could hear were "the", "you", "is" of the movie and the "what" every now and then from Beastboy._

_End of flashback_

"If only you could still remember."

"Actually, isn't that no matter which way had you chose, you would still forget everything about us? You have once told me that for you Chinese, after death, would go to the next life. When the dead were making the way over the bridge to the next life, they would drink a bowl of soup that would make them forget every thing about their previous life. It is just a matter of time. Why would you choose to have it later?"

_Start of flashback_

"_Rain, it is your life. It is your choice." Raven walked to Rainbow and whispered to her ear._

_Rain turned her head to Cyborg but he looked away, not wishing to disturb her choice._

"_Rae, I guess that I am not going to take that spell." She answered._

"_But if you don't, you…" Raven wished to continue but she was stopped by Rainbow._

"_I know that I am going to die very soon. But so what? Everyone is going to die isn't it?"_

"_There is a Chinese saying that '__人生自古誰無死__留取丹心照汗青__' __It means that every one is going to die. But all that matters is whether he had done what he has to, to have his name written in the history, even it is just a tiny name in the corner of the world's history."_

"_It isn't the same stuff. We can reintroduce every one of us to you. It is pointless to keep on arguing on something pointless!" Raven yelled._

"_You told me that it is my own life and I am the one who is going to choose, remember? Why are you the one in charge?" she paused. _

"_Sorry, can't hold myself. You know, to me, forgetting my life is even worse than death. It is horrible. Think of it when you are in the house with lots of strangers in strange uniform of traffic light colors (Robin gave her a glare), it is just too horrifying. The length of life is not the most important but the meaning of it. We are like an actor of the story of mankind. I would have no regrets if I can fulfill my dream, to have friends that understand me. My mother once told me that what we need to treasure the most is not the future or the past, but the present. It doesn't matter if I am only Passenger A. It doesn't matter really." She stopped and held back a teardrop that wishes to escape from her eye._

"_I guess that I can say nothing to confess you." Raven smiled softly._

"_So don't try." Rainbow broke into a loud laughter._

_End of flashback_

"It is just the past right? It is just the thing that doesn't matters anymore. You had always been right, but not this time. How could you treat it as nothing? How could you treat it as it is something meaningless? I used to think that. But now I guess, I understand."

_Start of flashback_

_It was Christmas Eve. Jump City was covered with snowflakes. The Christmas Eve should be a festival of reunion. And so it was for the Titans this year._

_The black-headed girl stood on the roof of a giant T. The wind played with her hair. The white flowers landed on her raven hair, giving it an odd white outline._

"_Awaken in such a morning?" Cyborg asked as he stepped out the shadow._

_She smiled and turned to the view in from of her. Everything seemed so peaceful, so normal._

"_The snow is interesting isn't it?" She asked, neglecting how stupid her question was._

"_What?" He smiled because of her innocence_

"_It was still warm yesterday, but it is snowing today." She sat and embraced her leg._

"_Things change. Everyday is different." He said as if the one next to him was a child._

"_You know, this morning when I woke up. I was afraid. I had a feeling that I am going to die, sooner than what I had ever thought." She found her toes suddenly very interesting._

_Cyborg sat by her side, smiling warmly at her as if she was a child who was scared of the sky falling down._

"_A wise friend told me that the present is the part of life that we need to treasure, not the past nor the future." He told her._

_Rainbow had a little blush on her cheek because of the name he had addressed her._

"_That makes sense. Let's go back into the tower. It is totally freezing here." She stood up and took his hand._

_End of flashback_

"So then we had the best day ever. It was Christmas, and Christmas needs to be happy right? Not only happy though, it was faithful. We found you dead in your room the next morning, the Christmas Day. The time with you was short, too short. But it was the most enjoyable and meaningful time in my whole life. Now, I finally know that on that day, you had chosen the right path. If you had chosen to take the spell, this magical dream would never come true, never."

He stood up and headed back the tower. He sighed that he was alone at the Valentine's Day.

"Rain, I love you." He whispered to the air, not even knowing whether she would, or could listen.

Everything was just as normal as what it should be, except the rainbow that extended from the Titans Tower to the other end of the sky.

Quoting from the book "天作之盒" and translation :

他們深信彩虹是圓形的，

They believed that the rainbow is a circular.

經歷過人世的風雨，

After the experiences and suffers in the mortal world,

他們會在七色橋的另一端重逢，

They would meet in the other end of this bridge of seven colors,

永遠牽手同行。

Walk hand in hand ever after.

xxx

Yep, this is the end. I hope that you would like this. Once again I thank all of you who have been reading this fic. This encourages me a lot. This fic is a really hard work for me. I really hope that you can do a little favor. It is simple, just click the button and submit a review! Anything will be accepted.

P.S. The Chinese stuff I had written in the fic is true . If you want to know more about it, write it in your review. You are most welcome to ask because I love the culture of my home country!


End file.
